As computers have become critical tools in the modern economy, computer-related eyestrain has become a major problem associated with the workplace. For example, a worker who frequently uses a computer may suffer from the effects of eyestrain, thereby leading to potential visual health problems. Studies have shown that eyestrain and other bothersome visual symptoms may occur in as much as 50-90% of computer workers. These problems may range from physical fatigue, decreased productivity and increased numbers of work errors, to symptoms such as eye twitch, red eye and/or long-term effects on visual acuity.
Various studies have shown that performing eye exercises to train eye muscles may reduce the effects of eyestrain. For example, regular eye exercises can help to improve eyesight and prevent eye diseases such as myopia (i.e., near-sightedness). Current eyestrain mitigation techniques generally involve taking regular breaks throughout the course of the workday, or altering a computer display (e.g., altering the brightness of the display).